I Were You Looking For
by Fili finaly
Summary: Maaf aku tidak jujur, Sasuke. Karena, akulah orang yang kalian cari selama ini./ warn: yaoi, sasunaru, magic, supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), au, magic. Dll

rate: T

pairing: SasuNaru

... Don't like don't read...

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna dan pantas untuk dijadikan pacar. Semua yang ada pada diri si pirang adalah type kesukaannya.

Baginya Naruto terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang remaja laki-laki, tubuhnya juga sangat indah, dia memiliki pinggang ramping dan pantat bulat menggoda yang membuatnya tambah sexy. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal kotor saat melihat bibir tipis berwarna pink alami itu bergumam serius. Seolah meminta Sasuke untuk melumatnya tanpa henti.

Ah, otak mesum sasuke memang selalu berfantasi tinggi jika dihadapkan dengan pemuda manis- yang akan menjadi pacarnya itu- mungkin, suatu hari nanti.

Sasuke sangat tertarik pada Naruto, sejutek apapun si pirang mungil itu padanya. Dia tetap menyukainya. Lebih jelas lagi, mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi benar-benar gila bila ia tak mendapatkan seutuhnya raga dan hati Naruto.

Sosok pirang berwajah malaikat itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tugas matematikanya. Sebenarnya dia sadar kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata onix tengah memandanginya intens, karena hal itu pula tugasnya tidak selesai-selesai. Damn, pemuda raven itu benar-benar sudah merusak konsentrasinya. Kenapa juga bungsu uchiha itu mengikutinya sampai ke perpus, dia ragu dengan kata-kata pemuda itu saat mengatakan ingin mengerjakan tugas.

Naruto meletakan alat tulisnya, dan mendongak, menatap Sasuke.''kenapa diam saja? Katanya kau mau mengerjakan tugas?''. Tanya Naruto pelan.

''aku malas mengerjakannya''. Jawab Sasuke.

Benarkan? Orang malas- menurut Naruto- tapi ber IQ tinggi itu mana mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Naruto semakin yakin, kalau Sasuke kesini hanya untuk mengganggunya saja.''kalau begitu kenapa kau kesini?''

Melihat Naruto yang tambah imut saat sedang kesal, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia menoleh kesekeliling perpustakaan, jaga-jaga kalau saja ada yang melihatnya melakukan hal konyol barusan, menurutnya Uchiha tidak menampilkan senyum idiot seperti itu.  
Great! Dia benar-benar akan dibunuh jika kakek dan ayahnya tau akan hal ini.

Uchiha bungsu itu memperhatikan wajah serius Naruto yang sudah kembali pada pekerjaannya. Matanya turun kebawah untuk melihat catatan si pirang. Rumus-rumus rumit tertera disana. ''kau salah menempatkan rumus, dobe''. Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah mengatai murid terpintar ketiga setelahnya itu dengan sebutan dobe. Nah, tak apakan? Bagaimanapun juga dia senior disini. Dan sebagi senior yang baik , memberitau kesalahan adik kelas adalah hal yang wajar bukan?.

Sang Uzumaki menatap Sasuke datar. ''terimakasih sudah memberitau''

''yeah, kembali kasih''. Ucap Sasuke

Kemudian tangan berbalut kulit tan lembut itu berhenti bergerak saat telinganya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, lagi.  
''kau manis sekali kalau sedang serius begitu''

''kau bisa diam? Kita berada diperpustakaan, kalau kau lupa''

''sayangnya aku sedang tidak bisa diam, aku- tunggu sebentar..''.

Sapphire Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sang Uchiha, pemuda raven itu mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca pesan masuk yang dia terima barusan. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tenang.

''terpesona, eh?'' kata Sasuke. Dia terkekeh saat mendapati pemuda berwajah manis itu terlonjak kaget.

Naruto berdehem,''jangan geer''. Ucapnya sambil menuliskan kembali rumus kedalam buku tugasnya.  
''kirimkan lewat email saja, dobe'' Sasuke menyeringai, sedangkan sang Uzumaki mendelik sebal kearahnya.  
''Kakashi- sensei tidak-''

''oh iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru kuno dan pemalas itu. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya?''. Kata Sasuke, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Bibirnya masih membentuk seringai menyebalkan.

''dia juga gurumu, Sasuke!''. Tegur Naruto, matanya menatap tajam si raven.

''kenapa? Itu memang kenyataan kan?''

Sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan tangan yang mendekap buku berukuran tebal bersampul hitam yang ia pinjam dari Shikamaru Nara- teman sekelas Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus pacar temannya, Inuzuka Kiba-. Bagus sekali, dia tidak mungkin meyelesaikan tugasnya apabila ada si pantat ayam yang terus mengganggunya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia kerjakan dikelas.

'' kau mau kemana? Dobe- hei''

Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tampang yang kembali datar. Petugas perpustakaan menatapnya tajam karena sudah berteriak dan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain, tapi apa Sasuke peduli? Tentu saja tidak. Dia Uchiha, ingat? Walau, yeah, beberapa menit yang lalu dia tidak bersikap seperti hal nya seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke memikirkan kembali pesan singkat yang tadi ia terima dari Itachi. Apa maksud kakaknya dengan mengatakan kalau orang yang selama ini mereka cari ternyata ada di KHS.

Benarkah? Tapi kenapa si keriput itu baru memberitahunya sekarang?  
5 menit lamanya sasuke berpikir, menerka-nerka siapa saja yang ia anggap paling masuk akal untuk meraka selidiki.

'Drrrt' drrrt

ponselnya kembali bergetar, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?.

Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat telponnya sambil berjalan keluar dari perpus bersama yang lain. Mereka juga kelihatannya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

''ya, jugo. Ada apa?''

''sasuke-''. Sasuke mengernyit, yang menelpon nomor Jugo tapi yang terdengar malah suara Suigetsu.

''kau kenapa?''. Tanya Sasuke, terdengar suara bising dari seberang sana, dan suara anak-anak cewe menjerit.'' Sui-''

''Gebetanmu, Sas! Gebetanmu! Maksudku- Naruto, dia, dia serang! Cepat kau kesini, lapangan basket..''

Sasuke bergerak cepat, tak mempedulikan seruan Suigetsu. Kakinya berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Beberapa murid ia tabrak sembarangan, dan tanpa menengok maupun mengucapkan kata maaf dia tetap berlari. Sasuke memandang lurus kedepan, sampai onix nya melihat kerumunan murid-murid- dan Suigetsu- dilapangan basket sana.

Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat si pirang incarannya berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangannya terkepal erat.

gadis berambut coklat pendek melirik kearah sasuke. Dia merinding merasakan aura dingin dan kemarahan yang ditebar sang Uchiha .  
Dan saat ia mengedip sekali- hanya sekali- Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Murid kelas 10 itu terpekik, dia menutup mulutnya, sedangkan matanya terbelalak, horror.

Saat melihat kebawah, ia mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha tengah memegangi tubuh mungil pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri limbung.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa kakak kelasnya itu baru saja ber teleport?

-

-

Sasuke memandang tajam orang-orang dihadapannya. Shit! Berani sekali mereka melukai Naruto. Kemarahan bungsu Uchiha itu semakin menjadi karena ketiga orang didepannya, adalah Makhluk yang ia benci. Ia mengenal mereka bertiga.

Tak terkecuali gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum manis tak berdosa itu.

Satu-satunya wanita diantara ketiga orang yang menyerang Naruto mendengus keras. ''tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu darinya, tapi dia terlalu pelit, jadi,''. Wanita itu menyisir rambut merah mudanya dengan jari tangan. Dia tersenyum manis, ''aku menyerangnya''. Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke merasa kemarahannya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dilihatnya ujung bibir tipis Naruto mengeluarkan darah.  
Sial! Dia tidak akan memaafkan gadis itu. Tak akan pernah!

Shikamaru dan Kiba berlari kearah sasuke. '' Naru-''. Pekik Kiba, wajahnya pucat. Dia menarik sang Uzumaki dari pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto meringis saat tidak sengaja Kiba menekan punggungnya yang- mungkin- patah. Sakit sekali, sepertinya gadis itu memang berniat untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Oh God! Yang benar saja!

'' darahnya, aku hanya ingin darahnya, Sasuke''

''apa?!''  
mata Shikamaru membulat kaget. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bengong, menatap ngeri kepada si gadis yang menginginkan darah sang Uzumaki.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu kelihatannya marah sekali.

-Bruk-

ups! Uchiha itu benar-benar marah rupanya. Batin Naruto sambil meringis.

Onix Sasuke berubah merah. Menatap dingin dan tajam kepada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tergeletak beberapa meter didepannya. Semua orang terpekik kaget. Para wanita menjerit ketakutan.

Shikamaru mendengus. Uchiha bodoh, pikirnya. Dia menghampiri Sasuke, menepuk keras pundak sang raven dan meremasnya kuat. ''kau baru saja memanggil masalah, Sasuke''. Bisiknya malas. Shikamaru mengendikan kepala kearah kiri.

Sasuke menengok kearah yang ditunjuk shikamaru, dan mata merahnya langsung tertuju pada seorang wanita berdada besar yang sasuke kenal sebagai kepala sekolah KHS. Wanita cantik yang sudah berumur itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

''kuharap ayahmu tidak kecewa, Uchiha!''

..TBC..

Ah, apa ini!?# tengok keatas#  
ahaha, sebenarnya ini tidak ada dalam daftar rencana, tapi tanganku gak tahan pengen nulis iniiii# jambakrambut#

ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fic, jadi aku tau ini absurd banget plus dengan bahasanya yang gk jelas dan alurnya yang kecepetan.

Tapi kalau ada yang berkenan, para senpai semua ada yang mau ngasih saran, masukan? Atau kritikan yang membangun? Pasti akan diterima dengan senang hati/ kedip-kedip*

kalau ada yang suka, anda bisa meninggalkan sebuah review?*ngarepmodeon*

mohon bantuannya minna-san#bungkuk-bungkuk#*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), au, magic. Dll

rate: T

pairing: SasuNaru and other

...Dont like? dont read!...

-0ooo0-

Ditengah rimbunnya pepohonan didalam hutan yang gelap, seorang remaja berambut pirang terlihat berlari kencang, melewati satu demi satu pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh didepan dan sekelilingnya. Hujan yang semakin deras dan angin malam yang berhembus kencang, membuat tubuh kecil itu tampak basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

Kaki telanjangnya beberapa kali menginjak ranting pohon, membuatnya harus meringis karena sakit. Pandangan mata birunya tak tentu arah dan mengabur. Suara petir terdengar lagi, membuat sosok itu terperanjat, la terjatuh dikubangan lumpur.

Sial!

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini...

Kenapa dia lari? Siapa yang mengejarnya?

Saat kebingungan melandanya, tiba-tiba saja remaja manis itu terlonjak kaget. Terdengar olehnya raungan keras seekor binatang. Kepalanya menengok kesamping, dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Sebuah pedang terlihat meluncur kearahnya. Pedang itu panjang, mengkilap tertimpa cahaya petir. Nafas remaja itu tertahan. Tubuhnya bagai patung, tak bisa digerakan, kaku.

Ditengah-tengah gemuruh petir itu, Telinganya menangkap suara seseorang, suara yang memanggil namanya.

'Naruto..'

Tepat saat ujung pedang itu berada lima senti dari wajahnya, sepasang tangan menariknya kuat, dan dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat, lalu terhempas keras.

-0ooo0-

''Naruto!''

pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu. Dia mengerjap, dan merasakan tangannya digenggam erat.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri, dan mendapati wajah seorang pemuda yang memiliki dua tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya. Ah, ternyata itu sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang si pirang yang baru bangun tidur dengan tatapan cemas. ''Naru, kau baik-baik saja?''

Naruto mengangguk, terlihat sedikit linglung. Ok, dia baru sadar kalau dirinya saat ini sedang duduk diatas kasur milik Kiba. Dia juga baru ingat kalau tadi malam ia menginap disini. Dan sekarang sudah pagi..

Uzumaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya, lega. Barusan hanya mimpi..

''kau mimpi buruk?''. Tanya Kiba.

''kurasa, iya..''. Pemuda manis itu menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur. Sapphirenya melihat sang sahabat sudah sangat rapi, lalu tercium olehnya wangi parfum. Pemuda berambut coklat itu meletakan piring berisi makanan diatas meja didekat tempat tidur, disusul satu gelas air putih.

Naruto memandangnya.''kau mau kemana?''

''aku?''. Kiba menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Bibir mungil Naruto mengerucut. ''memangnya ada siapa lagi disini!''. Katanya, membuat Kiba nyengir minta maaf.  
''Shikamaru mengajakku pergi''. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Kiba memerah. Dia tersenyum menggoda. ''kencan dihari minggu maksudmu?''

pemuda manis kekasih Shikamaru itu bergerak gelisah, ''y-yeah, mungkin?''

kening pemuda pirang itu mengkerut. Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'mungkin' itu?

''tapi,''. Naruto berhenti sebentar, kemudian melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul 06.35. ''ini masih pagi banget, loh. Mau ngapain saja sampai berangkatnya jam segini?''. Naruto bertanya sambil terkekeh.  
''ck. Jangan tanya aku, si rambut nanas itu yang menyuruhku siap-siap sepagi ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputku''. Kata Kiba. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, namun sebelum itu dia menoleh kearah Naruto.  
''Naru, hari ini kau tetap dirumah, ok. Aku takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi''

''aku sudah sembuh, kiba''

''yeah, kalau aku yang ada diposisimu waktu itu, aku pasti akan langsung mati. Dilempar ketembok seperti itu pasti rasanya sakit sekali''. Ujar Kiba sambil menatap Naruto prihatin.''apalagi dari ketinggian hampir 15 meter, wanita itu benar-benar sudah gila''

''ya, dan sayangnya aku masih bernafas, membuat sakitnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat''. Si pirang itu tersenyum manis,''tapi kemarin itu seperti mimpi. Dan sekarang aku sudah sembuh''

''hm, benar. Aku sudah tidak heran lagi melihatmu sembuh dengan cepat, kau itu kan-''. Kiba menghentikan ucapannya saat telinganya mendengar bunyi klakson, dengan cepat ia merapikan bajunya kembali. ''Ingat, Naru. Kau harus istirahat. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa''

Naruto memandang kepergian Kiba dengan senyum kecil terukir diwajah manisnya. Dia menggeleng, dan melihat jam kembali. Masih sangat pagi untuk bangun di jam seperti ini dihari minggu. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin tidur lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini..

Mungkin lebih baik jika dia memikirkannya sambil mandi. Yeah, ide itu tidak buruk juga.

-0ooo0-

Tubuh atletis itu tertutup selimut tebal lembut sebatas pinggang, onixnya memandang keluar jendela. Dipangkuannya, sebuah buku berukuran sedang tampak terbuka begitu saja, seperti tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membaca satu halamanpun. Nah, untuk apa pemuda itu membuka buku kalau tidak ingin dibaca? Mungkin hanya agar kelihatan keren saja.

''kau sedang melihat apa, Sasuke?''

pemuda tampan berambut raven itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang kakak. ''Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana caranya membuka pintu, Itachi''. Ucap Sasuke sinis. Sasuke sering merasa jengkel karena kakaknya yang keriputan itu selalu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin dan tiba-tiba. Contohnya ya seperti sekarang ini.

''tadi malam Ayah mengatakan apa padamu, Sasuke?''. Tanya Itachi, tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke barusan. Baginya itu tidak penting. Sang adik menutup bukunya,''orang tua itu berjanji akan mencabut kekuatanku jika aku melakukannya lagi''. Kata Sasuke, membuatnya harus mengingat kembali kejadian disekolah kemarin. Pemuda tampan itu mendengus.''tidak akan kubiarkan dia melakukan itu padaku''

Itachi mengangguk, ''kau akan melawannya, kalau begitu''

''hn''. Kata Sasuke, tidak jelas.''sebenarnya mau apa kau kesini?''

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, dan duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada.''setelah kejadian kemarin, kau pasti berpikir kalau... pemilik darah suci adalah Naruto''

''Lalu?'' tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

''lalu? Apa maksudmu, Sas? Tentu saja kau harus melindunginya mulai saat ini. Vampir itu akan menangkapnya disetiap ada kesempatan''

Sasuke menggeleng pelan,''aku tidak percaya Naruto orangnya''

''kau harus percaya''. Itachi memandang datar keluar jendela.''jangan sampai kau terlambat sepertiku''. Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke memandangnya lama, tau apa yang dirasakan kakaknya itu.

''apa Akatsuki sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang rubah ekor sembilan?''. Tanya Sasuke. Sang Uchiha sulung menggeleng. ''belum''. Jawabnya singkat. Dia dan anggotanya yang lain sangat kesusahan mencari informasi mengenai makhluk berkekuatan besar itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus mendapatkan rubah ekor sembilang dengan segera, kalau bisa secepatnya, Karena musuh sudah mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda untuk mengajak berperang.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia mengambilnya dari atas meja. ''Neji?''. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, sebelum menerima panggilan itu. ''Hn. Ad-''

''tidak ada waktu. Cepat cari Naruto sekarang. Vampir-vampir itu sedang bergerak untuk menangkapnya''

tuut..

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian dia memandang Itachi.''aku harus pergi..''

-0ooo0-

Remaja berumur 16 tahun itu tampak menggerutu sepanjang jalan dekat hutan, sial sekali dia siang ini. Dompet dan ponselnya dicuri dan dia harus kehilangan jejak si pencopet. Aarrgh! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Ok, bagaimanapun juga dia harus tenang. Pertama, terakhir dia melihat pencopet itu masuk kedalam hutan. Apa ia juga harus mengejarnya sampai kesana? Baiklah, walau ini menurutnya sedikit aneh. Tapi siapa tau saja pencopet sialan itu bisa ia temukan disana.

-0-

Pemuda manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sekarang sudah berada didalam hutan, belum terlalu jauh, sih, dia tidak ingin mengalami nasib naas sejenis 'tersesat' didalam sini.

Hei-

Naruto hampir saja berteriak saat mata birunya melihat dompet dan juga ponsel orangenya berada tepat dibawah pohon besar didepan sana.

''jauh sekali..''. Ucapnya lesu. Tapi kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling hutan. Mata birunya menyipit tajam. Bukankah ini aneh, pencopet seperti apa yang meninggalkan barang curiannya ditempat terbuka seperti itu? Naruto mulai was-was. Kalau ini jebakan, berarti dia harus hati-hati.

Pemuda mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya. Suara gemerisik dari dedaunan kering terdengar saat ia mulai berjalan. Naruto berlari kecil dan sangat berhati-hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia sampai ditempat tujuannya. Bibir merahnya yang mungil tampak mengeluarkan seutas senyum manis.

Sambil berjalan menuju sisi pohon sebelah kiri, kepalanya menengadah keatas, melihat-melihat kalau saja ada-

'Srak'

'Bruk'

-orang diatas pohon.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran.

Selama beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening. Seekor burung kecil mencicit diatas dahan pohon, seolah-olah mencari keberadaan si pirang yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Burung kecil berwarna biru itu turun kebawah. Terbang rendah diatas sebuah lubang yang tampak dalam..

Sekarang kita lihat, ada apa didalam sana.

-0-

Oh god..

Ini benar-benar.. Sakit sekali.

Yeah, Naruto baru saja terjatuh kedalam lubang yang barusan ia injak. Dia sampai tidak sempat berteriak saking kaget dan tiba-tibanya ia terjatuh dan terjun kedalam lubang.

Pemuda mungil itu meringis, air matanya keluar tanpa harus ia suruh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam erat. Kaki kanannya terlipat saat ia jatuh membentur tanah, dan kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya pemuda itu sekarang. Sekuat mungkin dia mencoba berdiri, dengan berpegangan pada tanah keras disamping tubuhnya. Tapi sia-sia, dia tidak kuat berdiri saking nyerinya kakinya itu.

Didalam sini agak gelap, dan dilihat dari bawah cahaya diatas sana tampak mengecil. Naruto jadi berpikir, siapa, sih, orang yang menggali lubang sedalam ini?

Si pirang manis itu merutuk kesal, seandainya tadi ia sempat mengambil ponselnya, mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Kiba atau siapa saja yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari sini.

Celana jeansnya robek dibagian lutut, dan darah keluar dari sana, yeah dar-

Darah?

Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sampai didepan wajah. Tidak! Telapak tangannya juga berdarah. Ini pasti karena batu kerikil itu. Naruto memandang tajam batu-batu kecil runcing disekitar tubuhnya.

Kenapa ia tidak sadar dari tadi kalau lukanya berdarah? Pemuda pirang itu menekan dan mengusapkan darah ditelapak tangannya ke kaos putih yang ia kenakan, berharap dengan melakukan itu darahnya akan berhenti keluar. Naruto memejamkan matanya, pikirannya mencoba memanggil Kiba.

'Tidak! Jangan keluar darah lagi, please'. Batin Naruto merana.

Ditengah-tengah kekhawatiran nya karena sang sahabat tidak kunjung menjawab, tiba-tiba saja satu nama melintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

'sasuke..'

-0ooo0-

''kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Puppy''

''kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak tau''

''aku tau kau pasti tau, Puppy.''

Kiba merengut. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan Shikamaru. Kiba menyerah, ternyata dirinya bukan aktor yang baik dimata pemuda berambut nanas itu.  
''kau kalah. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu sekarang?

''tidak. Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak tau!''  
''hei, semua ini juga demi keselamatan sahabatmu, puppy''. Ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Pemuda Nara itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghimpit pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tubuhnya. Kiba tidak bisa kemana-mana, selain karena ada Shikamaru dia juga tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mengingat salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang sedang mereka berdua tempati ini begitu sempit.

Saat bibir Shikamaru sudah sangat dekat dengan bibirnya, pemuda manis maniak anjing itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. ''tidak, Shika..''  
Shikamaru mendengus. ''nah, ada denganmu hari ini, Puppy?''

''karena aku yakin saat ini kau sedang menjebakku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan termakan rayuanmu itu, tuan Nara''. Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kiba, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

''begitu? Kau sudah tidak mau denganku lagi rupanya''

Kiba menoleh dengan cepat,''bukan begitu..''

shikamaru tersenyum menang.  
''sekarang katakan 'iya' padaku, dan jelaskan!''

Kiba menggeleng lagi. Dia tidak mungkin bicara sedangkan ia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak mau berbohong pada kekasihnya. ''ya, aku 'tidak' akan katakan apapun, karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan barusan''. Kata Kiba

Shikamaru menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk sang Puppy berdiri, ngeri. ''hukumanmu akan berat, kalau begitu''

mata Kiba membelalak.

Untuk sesaat dia seperti mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya.

dan bisa dibayangkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan shikamaru pada puppy kesayangannya itu.

-0ooo0-

dibelakang gedung sekolah ada sebuah hutan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun, termasuk para murid dan guru. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang tau kenapa mereka dilarang memasuki kawasan penuh pepohon besar itu. Padahal tidak ada yang aneh disini. Begitulah kiranya pemikiran Sasuke sekarang. Hutan ini terlihat biasa saja, tidak berbahaya. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak tau kenapa Neji membawanya kesini.

'Sasuke..'

langkah sang onix terhenti, membuat pemuda berambut panjang dibelakangnya menatapnya bingung. ''ada apa, Sas?''. Tanyanya.

Sang raven membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, menghadap pemuda itu. ''Neji, kau mendengar sesuatu?''

Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. ''err -ya, aku mendengarnya. Suara burung hantu, kan, maksudmu?''

Sasuke mendengus keras. Baiklah, mungkin barusan dia hanya salah dengar.

Keduanya lalu berjalan kembali. Semakin memasuki kawasan hutan lebih jauh lagi.

'tolong aku, Sasuke..'

pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

'Sasuke..'

''ada apa lagi, Sas? Kalau kau terus berhenti seperti ini, Naruto akan ditemukan vampir-vampir it-''

''sst, diamlah!''. Sasuke mencoba memusatkan pikirannya pada satu orang.

Sasuke sangat kenal dengan suara itu.

'Dobe, kau kah itu?'

setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke mendengarnya. Suara orang itu menggema dalam pikirannya.

'TEME!'

benarkah ini suara si pirang jutek incarannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam ini.

Konsentrasi pemuda berparas tampan itu buyar saat onixnya melihat sekelebat bayangan merah berlari secepat kilat ke tempatnya, dan dalam sedetik bayangan yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu berdiri didepan Neji.

''Naruto berada didalam hutan ini, para vampir, termasuk juga aku, sudah mencium bau darahnya''. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' didahinya itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam.''darah suci..''. Desahnya dengan suara parau.

Neji memegang tangan pemuda itu. Dia meneguk ludah saat melihat pemuda manis didepannya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Oh god! Ini cobaan.

''sadarlah, Gaara!''. Kata Neji, menarik Gaara untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Gaara membuka matanya. ''maaf''. Ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu kembali kalem.

''dimana Naruto, Gaara?''. Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.  
''Mizuki telah menjebak Naruto untuk datang kehutan ini''. Gaara mengendus udara lagi. ''sekarang ikuti aku..''

belum dua langkah Sasuke berjalan, lima makhluk bertaring -vampir- menghadang mereka bertiga.

''mau kemana kalian!''. Desis salah satu diantara mereka.

''Kimimaro, kita serang saja mereka sekarang!''

''ya, sebelum menyantap hidangan utama, lebih baik kita bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka. Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya meminum darah manusia istimewa seperti Uchiha dan Hyuga..''

Gaara menggeram marah, menampilkan kedua taringnya yang tajam.

Sasuke dan Neji mundur selangkah kebelakang.

Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai. ''sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa merasakan darah seorang Uchiha''

lalu dengan gerakan cepat mereka semua sudah memisahkan diri dengan lawan masing-masing.

Vampir berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda tampak menatap dingin kearah Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatapnya dingin. Dari telapak tangan kanannya keluar sebuah cahaya putih kebiruan seperti percikan api listrik.

Keduanya bersiap untuk bertarung, si pemuda pirang mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia berpindah dari sebelah kiri ke sebelah kanan, dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain dengan gerakan cepat, begitu seterusnya sampai membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat tubuh asli sang vampir. Pemuda pirang itu menyerang sang Uchiha dari berbagai arah, tapi kecepatan Sasuke juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sang raven melayangkan cahaya kebiruan dari tangannya itu keperut sang vampir, membuat tubuh musuhnya terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

Percikan ditangan Sasuke padam. Dadanya naik turun. Onixnya melihat sang vampir sudah mulai bangkit kembali. Perut mayat hidup itu terekspos, memperlihatkan lingkaran hitam yang sedikit berasap. Ekspresinya datar. Tidak menunjukan rasa sakit atau semacamnya. Dengan gerakan seperti kilat, pemuda pirang itu kini sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke kembali.

Sebelum berhasil menyerang Sasuke, seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang si vampir. Orang itu tinggi dan bertubuh proposional, dan Sasuke bisa melihat keriputnya dengan jelas diwajahnya. Ok, Sasuke memang berlebihan, entah kenapa dia benci sekali melihat keriput itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda tampan berusia 18 tahun itu membisikan satu nama yang langsung membuat tubuh sang vampir menegang.

''Deidara..''

'BLAAARR!'

untuk sesaat tanah yang mereka injak terasa bergetar. Neji menurunkan tangannya yang hendak meninju wajah Kimimaro. Dia beralih memandang Gaara yang sedang menindih salah satu vampir berambut putih dengan kuku tajam yang siap mencakar, tapi tangan itu terhenti diudara setelah mendengar suara ledakan.

Itachi merasakan kekuatan ini, onixnya memandang kearah dimana ledakan itu berasal.

Tidak salah lagi, ''ini..

''...rubah ekor sembilan''

-0o TBC o0-

AN:apa kabar minna-san...  
maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan berbelit-belit. Untuk yang sudah review sebelumnya, fi ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih ^, yang udah mau baca juga, terimakasih :)..

Udah, gitu aja*wkwkwk..


End file.
